


I’d Rather Have You

by Kellyjelly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Gabriel, Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Breeding, CASTIEL DESERVES BETTER, Castiel is in an abusive relationship, Claiming, Collars, Dean is voyeuristic, Everybody Wants Castiel, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Castiel, Jealousy, Kissing, Knotting, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Many Kinks, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple kink, Obsessive Behavior, Omega!Castiel, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Physical Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Praise Kink, Protective Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Pups, Rape, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Shy Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Stalking, Sweet Dean, Sweet Sex, True Love, True Mates, in a good way, mentions of mpreg, omega!jimmy, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: Castiel is stuck in an abusive relationship with Lucifer, a ruthless Alpha whose left more bruises on his body than he could count. Then one day, due to unfortunate events, Castiel and Lucifer move to Lawrence, Kansas.An Alpha by the name of Dean Winchester is their next door neighbor.When Dean lays eyes on the beautiful angel moving next door, with help of his younger brother, Sammy restrains Dean from claiming the Omega right then and there.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jimmy Novak/Sam Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	I’d Rather Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> I have just recently entered the Supernatural fandom and I am obsessed! I couldn’t help but write some Destiel. I know the show has been going on for years and I’m barely taking notice in it but hey, better late than never. I hope you all enjoy my fic because I’m super excited to enter the Supernatural realm with all you lovely Supernatural worshippers!

Being on the road was tiring, changing locations every two months involved the same process; meeting new people but not establishing permanent friendships, becoming familiar with the new location, and presenting oneself as a ‘normal’ person without any links to justifying that being stuck in an abusive relationship was equivalent to never escaping the grips of hell.

And to make things even worse, the leash around one’s neck kept tightening with every pull given by their master, a person who was meant to love their mate but in actuality, they didn’t. The mere representation of being reduced to a rare commodity was only seen by old fashioned Alphas who orgasmed at the sight of overpowering delicate Omegas, pushing them to submission. 

Paradise in hell.

Castiel Novak — an Omega — was bonded to an Alpha by the name of Lucifer. From a young age, Castiel was naïve enough to believe that love was made of rainbows and happily ever afters. Fucking liars. There was no such thing as happiness on earth and being by Lucifer’s side for almost 18 years. Well, let’s just say that the Omega’s dreams were drained of any possibility of escaping the Alpha’s infernal maze.

Everyday was the same: Castiel would wake up to the sounds of Lucifer growling against his ear, whispering filthy insults that made the Alpha’s cock hard, disgustingly rubbing his arousal against Castiel’s plushy mounds, and lastly, pushing the Omega onto his stomach, lifting Castiel’s hips and slapping the Omega’s ass, enjoying the sight of Castiel struggling against Lucifer while the Alpha buried his girth inside the Omega, fucking Castiel like the whore he was and making the Omega bleed whenever he could.

The Omega was never prepped during sex. Nor did Lucifer ever take the time to make sure that his cock was dripping with his Omega’s slick, making sure that every violent thrust against Castiel’s prostate was pleasurable for him and his Omega. As always, Lucifer never cared if Castiel was in pain, in fact, the sounds of the Omega’s pained screams during sex aroused the Alpha even more.

A personal sadistic kink that turned Lucifer on every time.

It was no secret that Castiel was cursed, doomed in fact to suffer the abuse that Lucifer constantly bestowed upon him. The Omega’s thoughts about himself were twisted by the Alpha’s words of ridicule and disgust, giving Castiel a low opinion about himself. It always started that way, Lucifer cruelly offending the Omega with vicious shouts and ending the session with a bloody beating. 

The beatings weren’t so bad until Castiel’s scent became ripened by the new age of teenage hood, making the Omega more desirable and giving Castiel his first heat. At the time, Alphas took advantage of Omegas during their heat, breeding them with or without their Omega’s consent. In short, Lucifer took advantage of Castiel during his state of hunger, arousal, and the compelling need to have a knot inside him.

Without really paying attention or defending himself, Castiel was submitted to endure the painful bite to his scent gland, sealing his fate with Lucifer and weakly crying while the Alpha raped him. The Omega remembered the night he lost his virginity, the bed was soaked with blood and his legs were trembling in fear.

Castiel’s innocence was taken away from him at the age of 13, his virtue was stolen at the age of 16, and now here he was, a grown man being driven by his Alpha to the next location of their new home. A new place where no one could help him, no one ever did. Which is why Castiel never understood the point of trying, someone always ended up hurt and it was usually him.

Yeah, pathetic, Castiel knew. From a young age, the Omega had a rebellious spark, it flamed with bright red colors and stung like the sharpest blade every created. But after 18 years of being abused, raped, beaten, and used. Well… that dangerous spark eventually died and nothing else remained besides taking every beating with no complaint.

Though, Castiel still cried during his beatings; there was begging, pleading, and like clock work, Lucifer would simply smile down at him and beat the Omega to a pulp. Suicide was a consideration until Castiel realized that Lucifer would not mourn his death, rather the Alpha would dump his body in an alley somewhere and be on the hunt for the Omega’s replacement.

Castiel hated Lucifer with all his being but the Omega couldn’t be responsible for another victim taking his place. The mere thought of allowing another Omega to be twisted and broken by Lucifer’s hands made Castiel sick. Castiel wouldn’t dare to let another Omega be perfected into Lucifer’s flawless chewing toy that the Alpha constantly loved gnawing on.

So, sacrificing his own body for someone else’s was worth it or at least, that’s what Castiel told himself every night.

And his family, how could they… _no_ , Castiel would not dwell on the past. What’s done is done and now he had to suck it up. Sitting in the passenger seat, Castiel remained quiet, looking through the window and avoiding certain triggers that would make Lucifer blow up into maddening pieces. The Alpha was beyond angry, the pheromones of pure sulfur contaminated the car, the scent was stronger due to the rolled-up windows.

Castiel was having trouble breathing, there was a point where the Omega couldn’t handle the smell any longer and began to inch closer to the window, praying for a whiff of fresh air. The reason why they were moving was the Omega’s doing, looking down at his trench coat, Castiel nervously ran his hands up and down his thighs.

They kept driving on the road until they reached a sign saying ‘one more mile to Lawrence, Kansas’.

_No_.

Castiel could smell it, they were relocating to a new town. Previously, they lived in the city. Castiel liked the city; it was loud, busy, and pregnant with moving bodies. But towns, especially small towns were the Omega’s biggest fears. Castiel got into this whole situation because he grew up in a town, a poor piece of shit town that harbored the horrors of his childhood memories.

Lucifer always hated towns; they were too quiet, people were nosey, and everyone knew everything of everyone. Not ideal for an Alpha who abused their mate on the daily. Aside from everything, Castiel agreed with Lucifer on avoiding towns but now, after what happened back in the city, the Omega didn’t think that the Alpha was stupid enough to take their toxic relationship to a town where everyone was susceptible to figuring out their deal. 

Castiel looked at Lucifer, gaining all the courage he could before lowly whispering. “Don’t you think its better if we move into another city?”

Lucifer pressed down on the brakes, halting the car with a rough stop, causing Castiel to jolt forward and nearly banging his head against the dash. The Alpha snarled vehemently, reaching for the collar wrapped around Castiel’s neck and pulling at the dark leather that left the Omega’s skin red and irritated, smashing the side of Castiel’s face against the glass window.

Castiel whimpered in pain, his fragile body trembling as Lucifer growled against his ear, a deadly sound that made the Omega quiver in fear. “Did I ask you to talk, baby cakes?”

Castiel bit the inside of his cheek, making himself as small as possible when Lucifer pulled him forward, forcing the Omega to look into his eyes. “ _Answer me!_ ”

“No.”

“Then don’t speak out of turn, Cassie. We’re staying in a town for the time being because back in the city you were so close to leaving me because a stupid little Omega got into your head. Telling you that I was bad news for you and you were so close to calling the cops on me and telling them about our love story. Do I need to remind you again of what the consequences are if you even think about leaving me?”

Castiel remembered the violent beating Lucifer gave him on the day before their departure from the city; the Omega’s face was covered in black bruises and his body was battered with deep scratches that never stopped bleeding. “You don’t have to remind me again.”

Lucifer snarled viciously, tightening the collar around Castiel’s neck, enjoying the sight of his Omega being choked to death. “I’m sorry, what did you say, pussycat?”

Castiel was suffocating, his lungs were burning as the leather collar kept scratching into his skin as if it were an animal clawing its way out of a trap.

The Omega struggled against the Alpha; distressed pheromones were overpowering the scent of Lucifer’s anger. “I-I’m not leaving you.”

Castiel was beginning to panic, even after saying those words, the Alpha didn’t release him. The Omega was on the brim of crying, reducing himself to a pathetic pleader that would say anything to live when Lucifer unclenched his large and smothering hand around his collar.

But Lucifer kept the leather collar in between his fingers, winking at the Omega in a playful way. “Good. The next time you talk out of turn or talk without my permission, I’ll do more than just hurt you. Got it, Cassie.”

Castiel nodded, satisfying Lucifer when the Alpha purposely shoved the Omega back, knocking the side of Castiel’s head against the glass window again. That was truly inevitable. Lucifer started the car again, driving at least half a mile before they reached Lawrence, Kansas, their new home.

The houses that came into view were small, the neighborhood seemed mediocre and the townspeople seemed friendly enough. Castiel was bubbling with curiosity, never had he seen a town where its population mostly consisted of enormous families with happy smiles on their faces. The children running freely through the nicely trimmed yards were the closest thing to freedom that the Omega has ever seen since he was a child.

This town was reeking with middle class families living the high life.

How disgustingly domestic.

Domestic happiness was equivalent to being normal. _Normal_. A word that was absent in Castiel’s book. The quick tour of seeing the new town was cut short when Lucifer turned into a driveway and low and behold, their new house was shining in dreadful glory. The house seemed ordinary, in fact, it resembled the houses next door but it was the Omega’s new cage.

A nicer cage compared to the broken-down dump they had back in the city. The Omega should have been happy but he wasn’t. Instead, Castiel was impatiently fearing the new memories waiting to be made. Ones that involved scars, bruises, bites, and blood. The Omega took his eyes away from the house and looked up at the sky, the afternoon colors of the sun were bleeding in various tones of red, pink, purple, and orange.

Often times, Castiel wished that he had wings to fly away from this hell on earth, one that he was forced to tolerate by himself. If he could just reach the sky, a place where there were no limitations, no rules, no boundaries, just… freedom.

But like always, his wings were burnt to a crisp when the cold and frigid touch of Lucifer’s fingers were gripping the Omega’s chin, forcing Castiel to face the Alpha and the abandon the tiny hope of flying. “Don’t worry, baby. Heaven isn’t missing an angel and if they were, it certainly wouldn’t be you.”

Lucifer chuckled in a darkly manner, tracing his abusive fingers up to the Omega’s soft and chapped lips, soothing his thumb over the warm plump flesh. “Be a good doggy and stay in the car while I check if our stuff made it here from our last place.”

The sound of the car door opening and closing was most beautiful sound Castiel has heard throughout the day. There was a tiny breeze of fresh air sweeping into the car before it was gone. The pheromones belonging to the Alpha was still trapped inside the car, the smell alone was causing the Omega to become even more sick than what he was.

Castiel tightly wrapped his arms around his stomach, forcing himself to not vomit at the heady scent crawling through his nostrils as he watched Lucifer enter their new house. Once the Alpha disappeared inside, the Omega tiredly slumped back into his seat and breathed through his mouth, avoiding the casual cycle of breathing through his nose.

Solidarity was rare for Castiel. Lucifer was like a virus, clinging onto his every movement and making the Omega feel trapped, claustrophobic with how clingy the Alpha was with him. Wherever Castiel was, Lucifer was right there behind him, breathing down the Omega’s collared throat and shaping Castiel’s world into one where the Alpha was the only thing the Omega had, besides himself.

The car was starting to feel hot; with the intense afternoon sun beaming down at the vehicle and Lucifer’s pheromones failing to die away, Castiel decided to go against the Alpha’s orders and step out of the car before he had a heat stroke. The Omega exhaled in pure triumph at breathing clean air once again, lazily fanning himself to will away the furious red blush on his cheeks due to the heat.

Castiel decided to leave the car door open, doing the car a favor in letting in fresh waves of wind to clean away the stinking pheromones belonging to Lucifer. The Omega leaned against the car, resting his forearms on top of the vehicle and dreamily looking up into the sun. The warmth from the bright star enchantingly glazed over Castiel’s snow colored skin. 

There was a light billow of orange and red hues that slowly became brighter against the Omega’s vision. The blinding sparkles of the sun caused Castiel to close his eyes, enjoying the wavelength of colors glittering over his closed eyes. Finally, there was peace. Shortly lived but the Omega found peace, something he’s been lacking in for a couple of months.

What felt like years which was in actuality, just a few seconds, Castiel inhaled deeply and opened his eyes. There were small specks of black circles scintillating through his eyesight when his vision adjusted to their surroundings. Then Castiel allowed his eyes to look over at the people walking in the streets, making eye contact with a few couples and smiling in return when they waved a friendly ‘hello’ to him. 

The Omega felt like an outsider, like he was watching the scenes before him from a window and never really interacting with anyone. It felt wrong to be here, like a stain ruining a pearly white wedding dress. Luckily, Castiel wouldn’t interact with anyone for too long because Lucifer always forbade it and that allowed the Omega to hide away the relationship, he had with the Alpha from those who loved gossip.

Castiel shuddered at the thought of Lucifer and went back to people watching, it didn’t seem too long that the Omega went drifting away in his mind when he noticed a group of children — from the faint smell, Alphas and Omegas — shyly staring at him. Castiel felt awkward, these children were literally staring at him like he was an alien or something.

The Omega wasn’t very good with children — considering he’s never been around children before — so he went with easiest tie breaker and waved hello to them. The group of Omegas — three boys and two girls — smiled like love sick puppies at Castiel, excitingly waving back at him. The Omega could barely make out the soft voice of one Omega boy shouting, “ _you’re really pretty!_ ”

Castiel’s cheeks were sporting a rosy red color, bashfully ducking his head and giving them a small nod. The Omega children jumped at Castiel’s reaction, giggling madly and fawning over him. The children who were Alphas — five boys — were starstruck with the Omega, their eyes were palpitating pink hearts and their cheeks were reddened with embarrassment as Castiel also waved at them.

The Alpha boys straightened themselves up, waving back at Castiel and doing their best to show off their strength to the Omega. Castiel chuckled fondly at their determination of wooing him but Castiel died of pure shame when all the Alphas shouted, “ _I think we all love you! Marry us, please!_ ” Before the Omega could even respond, the Omega children pulled the Alpha boys away, lovingly shouting at Castiel, “ _bye!_ ”

Castiel was smiling brightly, the sound of his own laughter was foreign to him because it has been years since he’s genuinely laughed for anything. The Omega shook his head at the children who seemed to be on the brink of hitting puberty soon, foolishly adjusting his beige trench coat as a poor excuse to cool down his red-hot cheeks.

Thankfully, Lucifer was still inside but Castiel was pulling at his collar, wishing nothing more than to take off the collar that was grossly sticking to his skin like glue. To distract himself from the feeling of the collar sticking to his skin due to the sun hitting him, the Omega went back to looking at the families resting on their lawns while their pups ran a muck.

It was a sight Castiel wasn’t used to. The Omega found it strange when his eyes witnessed the definition of what a typical family should look like; multiple pups that were the spitting images of their parents, a loving mate who adored their partner, the white picket fence house that screamed of stability, and true happiness spilling by the bottle.

This was a cruel punishment. Castiel knew this, the Omega was amongst those who reached the simple goal of being happy. Something he could never have, something he didn’t know how to covet, and certainly something that wasn’t meant for him. Basic living necessities were at the tip of his fingers, the closest thing to heaven he’ll ever know. 

The sight of it made him dizzy with sickness, Castiel looked away from the crowds of families and studied the house next door. The Omega’s next-door neighbor had a nice house; it was painted in a dark green color, aligned with finely polished wooden gates that separated Castiel’s new home with theirs, and his neighbor’s lawn was shining with rich grassy pride.

The house had character. The Omega smiled at the well-kept house and turned his vision away from it, looking at nothing really except falling into the rabbit hole that greedily summoned him to become lost in the abyss. A place where Lucifer’s judgements, insults, cruelty, and manipulation haunted Castiel’s being.

That dark, cold, and asphyxiating place was the constant reminder of how much the Omega would give anything to leave the Alpha. The way Lucifer treated him was horrible but as pathetic as this may sound, even to Castiel’s ears, he couldn’t leave the Alpha. Since the age of 13, the Omega has known nothing of the world except Lucifer.

Castiel was certain that even if he did manage to leave the Alpha, assuming he’d leave in one piece, what would he do then? Lucifer was responsible for everything; the Omega knew nothing of finances except receiving money to buy groceries. Castiel wasn’t even sure if he could maintain a job by himself. In the end; being isolated, manipulated, and brainwashed by the Alpha who claimed him at the age of thirteen resulted in the Omega believing that he couldn’t survive without Lucifer. 

Funny, isn’t it?

How the Omega was in Lucifer’s hands for 18 years and the Alpha did an amazing job of ruining Castiel’s beliefs and dreams of actually becoming more than a sex doll waiting for his master’s call. The Omega swallowed the thick lump rising in his throat, trying to will himself away from those gruesome thoughts.

The Omega forced himself to not cry, not now. Castiel looked up at the house next door when the most gorgeous and handsomest Alpha stepped across the threshold. Time froze, the orbital spin of the earth came to a halt, every knowledge inside the Omega’s head was erased, and the unfamiliar feeling of _longing_ , _desire_ , and _want_ settled itself in Castiel’s chest, weaving its way through the Omega’s fluttering heart.

In all of Castiel’s years, never has the Omega ever laid eyes upon earth’s most beautiful creature. The Alpha stepping out of the house was equivalent to perfection, his aggressive yet seductive manner that defied the normalized standards of what a typically strong and potent Alpha should look like made Lucifer look weak and nowhere near this Alpha’s rank.

Words could not explain how godly this Alpha was, the sight of him alone made the Omega go weak in the knees. The Alpha was breath taking, easily making Castiel swoon like a drunken teenager who consumed a love potion. From what the Omega could see, the Alpha was taller than him by a couple of inches, perhaps reaching 6’0 or so.

And then the Alpha’s hair, _oh his hair_. The soft and velvety strands of hazel colored hair mixed with various hues resembling chestnut sparks, coffee beans, and umber wood shimmered with delicate precision. The Omega could almost feel the softness of the Alpha’s hair weaving through his frail fingers, a sensation that caused Castiel’s mouth to go dry, just the thought of the Omega nosing at the Alpha’s hair while the Alpha tightly held onto his hips, growling against his throat and scenting Castiel.

_Oh_ , Castiel squirmed with burning need.

Then the Alpha’s eyes, _oh,_ the Omega was already lost in them and no way in hell did Castiel want to find his way back. The sight that came next was lingering, a small thanks to the flimsy glow of the sun that radiated in orange waves. The ray of the sun sweetly ghosted over the Alpha’s eyes, like the way a temptress would tease their paying customer.

The Alpha moved in the direction of the sun and the bright light illuminated the Alpha’s iris’. All the Omega could see was green. _Green_ , _green_ , _green_. There were emerald specks that melted into jade swirls with golden pulses that surrounded the Alpha’s pupils, a true exit that allowed the Omega to leave this shit world and enter the thriving forests that bled of green richness.

Castiel felt himself drool; it was like floating in the middle of a green ocean or perhaps swimming in a pool of lime green happiness or walking amongst a garden filled with olives that pulsed with a brightness that Castiel couldn’t handle by himself. Truly, the Omega found the Alpha’s eyes mesmerizing, Castiel wanted to see those eyes every morning for the rest of his life.

And his lips, _god_ , the Omega wanted to taste the Alpha’s mouth. Castiel could imagine how feral the Alpha would become, hungrily chasing after his kisses and making the Omega whimper with primitive need. Their kisses would become heated with passion, the Alpha would state his dominance over Castiel’s mouth, and the Alpha would claim his lips in feverish bites.

The Omega was certain that the Alpha’s lips were a combination of tenderness when the Alpha gave soft kisses yet firm when it came to rough and ardent kisses. The authority that the Alpha would have over Castiel’s lips, left the Omega panting with salacious hunger.

_Hunger_.

To think that the Alpha’s lips would be hungry for the Omega, hungry for his touch, hungry for his body… _oof,_ Castiel was already burning up.

A boy could dream. Lastly, there was the Alpha’s body and _god_ , where could the Omega even start. Physically, the Alpha was bigger than Castiel, way _bigger_ , the Alpha’s shoulders were broad and wide. From the Omega’s perspective, the Alpha’s shoulders were made of solid steel, hardened muscles were hidden beneath the rough surface of the Alpha’s skin.

The curves morphing through the Alpha’s beefy shoulders produced profound dips of burly muscles that Castiel was dying to feel, his small hands wouldn’t compare to the ripples of muscular strength embedded through the Alpha’s lower back. The slope leading down the Alpha’s back was leaving the Omega’s throat dry.

Especially with the plain red shirt that hugged the Alpha’s body so perfectly, and the way the harmless piece of fabric wrapped itself around the Alpha’s bulging biceps. The massive size of his arms was strong enough to move oceans, the heftiness of them, the way they flexed with every movement the Alpha made.

And the Alpha’s pectorals were powerfully curved, plump, and proud. A quality trait that Alphas killed to have because such potency was highly desired amongst Omegas. Clearly, the Alpha was god’s only exception at being considered _perfect_ but to be even bolder, the Alpha’s vigor could only be created by the devil himself.

Perhaps the Alpha was created between heaven and hell but personally, Castiel couldn’t care less.

This was the first Alpha that Castiel ever felt attracted too, the very first Alpha that the Omega wished he could be with. If there was any chance that he could have happiness, he would want it to be with _green eyes_.

But what was the point?

The one person Castiel wanted was the the one person he couldn’t have.

What a fool he was to believe that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author that will satisfy your cravings. 
> 
> Toodles :)


End file.
